


Octoberfest

by spickerzocker



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles - Round One [11]
Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: They are a way off from the tents and alone.Prompt: Drunk Oktoberfest Lapsex





	Octoberfest

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I technically forgot to put the Oktoberfest in. Sue me.   
> As always, Jack is amazing.

“And you’ve never…” Brian waved his hand. 

Bender indignantly huffed from where he was sprawled on the ground near the forest’s edge. “Of course I have! Just not. Y’know.” Thankfully it was dark now and he was drunk enough to deny the flush creeping up his neck. 

Brian giggled and John heard the rustle of dry leaves moving towards him. Suddently, his lap was full of tipsy adolescent. 

“I can’t believe I’ve managed to neglect one of my boyfriends like that,” Brian said, rummaging in his fanny pack. 

“Did you seriously bring-? What are you, a fuckin’ boyscout?” 

“Oh hush.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
